Stars Don't Shine Forever
by One Man Army
Summary: An ancient tyrant...A revitalized Saiyajin Empire...A peaceful Earth...this is the story of a Saiyajin and his people, fighting for their right to exist for the 2nd time. Here, they will learn that stars don't shine forever...
1. Prelude

Stars Don't Shine Forever

Prelude

Space. The continuing abyss that was home to untold billions of species also was the resting place for a somewhat strange object. A huge object floated through the intergalactic expanse for eons, until…

"Captain Nero, there's a strange object 1 billion kilometers from our current position," said a nameless lieutenant who happened to be the pilot of the Icejin vessel. "Composition of the object?" Responded the captain, a white skinned Icejin with red coloring. He vaguely resembled Koola, the former Lord of the Eastern Galaxy. 

"From visuals, it seems to be…black ice? Sensors detect a strange energy coming from the black iceberg. I think something's inside, sir. Permission to see what's inside?" Captain Nero pondered for a minute before waving his hand disinterestedly. "Permission granted."

With a smirk, the officer at tactical activated the weapons array, a single phaser beam striking the black comet. With deadly precision, the nuclear disruption forces in the beam disintegrated parts of the object until a humanoid figure was visible. 

"Cease fire!" Commanded Nero, suddenly interested in what was formerly hidden in the strange comet. "Tractor it in, then find a way to get him out of there. We possibly have a great discovery on our hands, boys."

A green tractor beam snagged onto the man frozen in a block of black ice, and dragged him into the cargo hold. Captain Nero, followed by a pair of doctors, security guards, and engineers arrived seconds after their find, but were shocked beyond belief at it's appearance.

"It's Icejin! Thaw him out immediately!" Obeying orders, the security guards set their phaser rifles to heat mode, and attempted to free the man. After five minutes of no progress, Nero gave the order to adjust their settings to low power phaser. Just as the guards were about to fire, the ice shattered without warning. Deadly shards of the mysterious black ice flew all over the room, shredding everyone assembled except Captain Nero, who protected himself with a barrier shield just in time.

The giant Icejin stretched and growled, his huge frame intimidating Nero. _The power coming from this man is incredible. He's bigger and more powerful than even King Kold himself!_ The frightened captain thought nervously. 

The unknown man began to speak, his deep voice commanding and powerful. "Where am I? Who are you?"

Nero stepped back involuntarily, his inherent fear clearly visible to the other Icejin. You are aboard the Icejin ship Cryo, and I am Nero, captain of this vessel. We are currently at the edge of the northern galaxy. Might I ask, who are you?"

The other man nodded his head, his ebony and white skin making him appear to be death incarnate. He chuckled as if the man had cracked a joke, then stopped. "I am Frost…"


	2. Chapter 1

Stars Don't Shine Forever

Chapter 1

In a gravity room, a Saiyajin man and his son trained with vigor. By their sweat-drenched clothes, it was apparent they had been sparring for hours. If you looked again, you could tell that the two men were almost perfect replicas of each other. Both had golden hair falling down their backs, and no eyebrows. This gave them an almost primal look, giving hints to their apelike ancestors. 

The older man had a black Saiyajin fighting suit on, with gold armor and matching boots and gloves. The younger man chose to don a blue suit with black armor and the appropriate matching accessories. 

The duo had been training for hours, and both were trying to end the fight. The young man zanzokened all over the room, attempting to confuse his father into attacking an after image. Smirking, the older man zanzokened right behind his son, who was charging up a ki blast at his father. The elder screamed "BIG BANG ATTACK!" A giant bolt of ki ripped towards the young man, who turned around in time only to get caught by the attack, sending him flying towards the far wall with extreme speed. He hit it hard, making a small dent in the adamantium alloy. Now unconscious, he slipped from Super Saiyajin stage 3 into his regular state.

Astares Vejiita Ou, Emperor of the Saiyajin Empire, smirked with his victory. He was proud of his son, who was nearly as powerful as he was. _That boy's strength grows with each passing day. Soon, he will surpass me and take control of the mighty Empire. I only hope he can handle being ruler of the entire eastern galaxy._ Walking out of the room, medical droids picked up Ratero Vejiita Ouji and transferred him to the regeneration tanks to be healed.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

On Earth, similar events were going on. 2 of the most powerful warriors in the universe were sparring, and it was literally an earth-shaking event. 

"Father, this is the first time we've sparred since the Dragons!" Exclaimed an excited Trunks Vejiita Briefs as he dodged a vicious array of punches and kicks from the Saiyajin No Ouji. 

"Shut up and fight boy, I have no time for your nonsensical babbling!" Vejiita roared, landing a brutal series of blows to his foe. 

Trunks nodded, seemingly unfazed by the attacks. His eyes narrowed as he became enveloped by his animalistic Saiyajin nature. "How about we take this up 2 notches?" Vejiita said no words, exploding into Super Saiyajin 2. Trunks did the same, and they began fighting with renewed vigor.

Vejiita launched a massive barrage of kicks and punches, most of them either blocked or dodged by Trunks. The latter twisted in mid-air, landing a knee to the back of the former's head, then flipped in front to release a ki-powered kick to his unprotected stomach. Vejiita grunted with the force of the blow, flying down into a nearby rock formation. 

Smirking with his temporary victory, Trunks waited for his opponent to rise from the rocks and continue the attack. When a second passed and Vejiita was a no show, Trunks turned around in time to see Vejiita with his palm extended out, right in his face. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" The son of the Saiyajin No Ouji roared in pain as the blast tore away his armor, driving him into a mountain range that suddenly wasn't there anymore. Vejiita still wore his trademark smirk, waiting for his 1st son to rise from the crumbling mountains.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Frost?" Stammered Nero, who was amazed beyond believe at the identity of the man. "God-Emperor Frost, most powerful being ever recorded to exist? Ruled 3/4th of the universe until an alliance of races froze you in black ice and set you to drift for thousands of years? I thought that was just a legend!" 

Frost nodded in response, looking bored. "Take me to Icesei immediately," he commanded. The ecstatic look on Nero's face disappeared, replaced with a look of anger mixed with sadness. "I can't do that sir," he said dejectedly. Frost's eyes flickered in rage. "You have 5 seconds to explain why you disobey me, or you die."

"Icesei is no more," was all that Nero had to say. Frost gave a look that said "explain," and that is what Nero did. 

"Years ago, a Saiyajin named Vejiita destroyed our planet in revenge for Frieza obliterating his."

"Where are Vejiita and Frieza?" Frost asked. "Vejiita is believed to live on a backwater planet, Chikyuusei. Frieza was killed by another Saiyajin, whose identity is unknown."

Frost stood silent, absorbing the information. "How many Icejin are left?" Nero shook his head. "I'm not too sure. Current estimations put the number somewhere around 10-15, if that. Various races have begun to hunt us after the destruction of the Kolds"

"Take us to the nearest inhabited planet. We will begin to recruit the last surviving Icejin for a retaliatory strike against those dirty monkeys," Frost said. "You don't understand, their planet is cursed. Every one that goes there is defeated. Rumor has it that even the wizard Babidi and his demon were defeated, along with Dabura, Prince of Darkness," pleaded Nero.

"Stop your incessant whining. I am the most powerful being in existence, and because of that fact, no one can best me on the battlefield. You will come to learn of my power, soon enough."

___________________________________________________________________________________________

New Vejiitasei…the capitol of the Saiyajin Empire and new homeworld of the Saiyajin race. Earlier, it had been a small border colony that had escaped the destructive eyes of Frieza and his brethren. Now, it served as the home of almost 3 million Saiyajin. The ruler of the planet and the empire was Astares Vejiita Ou, younger brother of Vejiita Ouji. A powerful boy in his childhood, he was only surpassed by his older brother who he greatly admired. One of the saddest days of his life came when Frieza destroyed Vejiitasei, and Koola's minions told him that his brother was planetside when their race nearly became extinct. 

"What are we to do about the remaining Icejin, Your Greatness?" Asked a bald-headed Saiyajin that resembled Nappa. 

He posed a question that most of the people gathered in the large building wished to know the answer to. Although the Icejin were almost as extinct as they had thought the Saiyajin, they could still be a threat, as they were all relatively powerful.

The Archduke, Ratero Ouji chose to respond to Paratus' question, since he was the one assigned to deal with the Icejin nuisance. 

"The Icejin are hardly a threat, they are scattered throughout the universe trying to survive. Those weak fools are not interested in picking a fight with Saiyajin, especially after the Vengeance Wars," said Ratero. Arrogant due to his strength and position in the Empire, he was hotheaded and full of pride just like the other males in his family.

"Not entirely true, my son. Those pesky lizards are cunning and crafty, how do you think they were masters of the universe? Added to that their physical strength that went unmatched for years, they could do as they please. Do not think that they will simply lie down like the dogs they are. You are in charge of handling them. I will not tell you how to do your job, but do not fail the Empire, or me," interrupted Astares. Ratero sat silently, only nodding in response.

"Lady Latessa, have you found the location of the remaining Saiyajin?" Latessa was a female of petite build, with brown hair and black eyes. She was the 2nd child of Bardock, after Raditz but before Kakarotto. She took after her mother in appearance, but her father in personality.

"Not yet, Your Highness. I have come to learn that your brother and my brother, Kakarotto, reside on the planet Chikyuusei. I do not know where it is located, however," she said. She didn't want her assignment to sound like a total failure, as that was one thing the Emperor did not tolerate. 

A look of anger began to creep its way down Astares' face, which frightened the woman in question. "I have given you an Imperial assignment, yet you cannot carry it out? Our lost people can bolster our standing in universal politics; the ones on Chikyuu eradicated the Kolds. Do you imagine the weight our words will carry if we had them in our ranks? They fear the Chikyuu Saiyajin more than they do us."

For the next 20 minutes, the Emperor listened to his generals, admirals, and nobility as they discussed issues vital to the Empire. He allocated resources, troops, ships, and other things that his underlings had difficulty with. Finally, the session was over with, and they all began to filter out. 

"Geez, the Emperor is in a really bad mood today," said Latessa. She was walking with Admiral Burillon, commander of the 5th Fleet. "Well, you did tell him that you knew where his brother was at, but you didn't know the location of where he was at. That was bound to get him angry," the tall man responded. Latessa nodded as they continued walking to the Imperial Training Grounds, where everyone could train to increase their power.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Astares stood at the giant window in his throne room, overlooking the capital city of New Vejiitasei, Saiya. He looked on in pride at his subjects going about their business, but his mind was elsewhere. _Brother, I will find you…and finally prove to you I am the better Saiyajin._

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Almost a month had passed since Frost was awakened from his 120-millenia long slumber. He and his group of elite fighters had subjugated 8 star systems in the northern galaxy, and fought a small contingent of Saiyajin. 

[Flashback]

"Zerus, Crya, and Cryo, take those 3 monkeys to the right," ordered Frost. "Nero, Nautilus, and Icicle, you all have the ones to the left. I'll take the big one."

Frost and his group of Icejin had came across this collective of Saiyajin while scouting for a planet to use as their base of operations. Both groups harbored an extreme dislike of each other, therefore a battle was imminent. 

The battle was short, the Icejin thought they had the upper hand until the entire group of Saiyajin ascended to Super Saiyajin, the Golden Fleece of their Race. The big one, called Brolli by his comrades, appeared to be the most powerful. He had a different transformation from the others. He was skinny in his normal form, but when he ascended he bulked up tremendously, his eyes became a pupil-less white, and his hair turned green. His power was incredible, but insignificant compared to Frost.

"Come on you dirty monkey, I thought you Super Saiyajin were the end-all-be-all when it came to power," taunted Frost. He was having fun with this "Legendary Super Saiyajin," as him and his fellows boasted. _Legendary or not, he will die this day_, Frost thought. 

Brolli roared in rage as he swung again at the Icejin, who was in his 2th form. He couldn't land a hit on the damned Icejin, as he either dodged or blocked everything that was thrown at him. _I have to find a way to hurt him, or we all are dead, _Brolli said to himself. A solid punch to the face knocked the giant out of his reverie, sending him crashing into an abandoned building. Before he could recover, the huge tyrant rammed his massive knee into Brolli's stomach. Frost laughed with sadistic glee as he continued pounding on the Legendary like a cheap rag doll.

Soon, the battle was over. Crya and Nautilus were killed, and the others were on the ropes until a victorious Frost came over and dealt with the remaining Saiyajin. A broken Brolli looked on in anger as the evil Icejin tortured his friends. "Saiyajin, you are lucky. Before I send you to that spot in hell where the rest of your filthy kind reside, I will show you a bit of my true power." With that, Frost transformed to the 3rd, then finally the 4th form. His energy was overwhelming, screaming into the minds of those around the galaxy that could detect ki. Chuckling to himself, he fired a blast that obliterated Brolli from this plane of existence.

[End Flashback]

Frost snapped out of his daydreaming, analyzing the fighters gathered before him. Libaraz was the powerhouse of the group, a gray skinned behemoth that possessed four arms. He wore loose-fitting black pants, a gray shirt, and metallic armor. The tall, skinny, red skinned man in the corner with an orange bodysuit and white armor was Thiton, the strategist. The blue-skinned Icejin was Chiller, and his partner was his sister Chilla. Over to the left were Zerus, Cryo, Nero, and Icicle. Rounding out the group was a Tsufurujin named Bazi.

Bringing up a holographic map, he pointed out a star on the outer rim of the northern galaxy. "People, this is Earth. Rumor has it that the Saiyajin who killed the Kolds resides here." "We're going to attack them? From what I've heard, they've defeated everything that's come their way," said Chilla. Being one of the weakest in the group, she was insecure in her own abilities now that Super Saiyajin were becoming common. 

Frost narrowed his eyes, giving him a sinister appearance. "Yes, my darling. Chikyuu we shall visit, and Chikyuu we shall destroy," he finished, chuckling with demonic joy.


End file.
